juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Hatchetpedia:Featured article candidates
Here we determine which articles are featured on Hatchetpedia:Featured articles, and on the front page. A featured article should exemplify Hatchetpedia's very best work. Once consensus has been reached about a particular topic, place a summary of it it in the next available slot, and update the featured article pages to reflect this. For an article that is particularly significant on a certain day, such as a radio broadcast, it may be suitable to postpone it to a later date. __TOC__ Procedure Adding nominations #'Check the featured article criteria' and make sure the article meets all of them before nominating. #*Hatchetpedia is not as big as Wikipedia, therefore it may be appropriate to nominate articles that are lacking in one or more areas. You should still try to remedy this to the best of your ability before nominating it. #Place on the talk page of the nominated article. #From there, click on the "leave comments" link. #''(If you are resubmitting an article)'' Use the Move button to rename the previous nomination to an archive. For example, Hatchetpedia:Featured article candidates/Television → Hatchetpedia:Featured article candidates/Television/archive1 #Place name of nominated article at the top. #Below it, write your reason for nominating the article. #Finally, place at the top of the list of nominees on this page by first copying the above, clicking "edit" on the top of the page, and then pasting, making sure to add the name of the nominated article. Supporting and objecting Please read nominated articles fully before deciding to support or oppose a nomination. * To edit nominations in order to comment on them, you must click the "edit" link to the right of the article nomination on which you wish to comment (not the overall page's "edit this page" link). * If you approve of an article, write Support followed by your reasons. * If you oppose a nomination, write Object followed by the reason for your objection. Each objection must provide a specific rationale that can be addressed. If nothing can be done in principle to "fix" the source of the objection, the objection may be ignored. ** To withdraw an objection, strike it out (with ...) rather than removing it. Consensus must be reached in order to be promoted to featured article status. This will probably involve some changes to the article based on feedback. Before objecting, consider just changing the article yourself so you don't have to. Writing a good summary Once an article has been selected, it should be summarised in a way that encourages readers to read more about the topic. Ideally, the first paragraph of a featured article is already a lead section, but if it is not you may need to adjust the article. You should merge these sorts of refactoring changes back to the original. Once this is done, pick and choose sections of the lead to be placed in the featured text. You may also decide to include the lead portions of further sections within the article, or to synthesise your own summary of them. Try to include plenty of links within the summary so that readers have an easy time reading about related topics too. The final touch is the picture. This should usually be right-aligned and sized to anywhere between 100px to 150px, depending on the shape of the image. Don't forget to turn the text of the article name into a bolded link to the article, otherwise people won't be able to read more about the topic. Featuring an article Once the summary is written, you should feature the article: #Place the summary on the appropriate page - e.g. Hatchetpedia:This week's featured article/Week , #Change the template on the article's talk page from to #Add to the very bottom of the article itself (after categories) #Make a note of the featured article in the appropriate section of the Featured articles page #Add , }} to the top of the complete list of featured articles #Click the header of the month name on that page to bring up the featured article log for that month, and move the nomination discussion template from below to the top of that page. Nominations For past discussion of featured article nominations, see Archive.